


Trapped

by Janellez



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Female Joshua, M/M, crime and violence, mentioned Roa (Pristin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janellez/pseuds/Janellez
Summary: Jisoo wanted out but she should have known better than to hope that Jeonghan and Seungcheol would ever let her go





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me if i missed out on warnings i should tag the story with!!
> 
> sorry for any mistakes pls point them out to me if there are and i'll edit right away :)

_"How would you know?"_

_She had asked then, curious yet content, letting Seungcheol gently remove the golden bracelets that decorated her arms and the diamond rings adorning her fingers, smiling as her hand was brought up to his mouth for a kiss on her knuckles._

_"It's the sound it makes when you walk, Jisoo."_

_A soft kiss was placed on her forehead, fingers gently playing with locks of her hair as she dozed off with her head on Jeonghan's lap._

_"That's when you know it's real italian leather."_

_-_

"We'll have it taken care of, sir."

Jisoo slapped a hand over her mouth, pushing her body further behind the rundown building as she crouched down, willing her heart to stop beating so loudly in fear of being heard and distinct foot steps coming to where she hid.

"Baby, enough of this game."

"Lets go home now, Jisoo, sweetheart."

Their tones were saccharine, indulgent, familiar like the mornings where she'd wake up to kisses on her bare back and words whispered against her skin, like the afternoon walks they would take along their private beach waiting for the sun to set with her hands occupied with theirs, like the night where she had woken up alone on the bed and had accidentally stumbled upon them shooting a man right between the eyes, voices surprised at her hysterical shout and frantic yet coaxing and comforting as hands which held a gun not a minute ago were cupping her cheeks softly, words of apologies whispered against her hair.

She bit her lip trying to stifle the whimper threatening to escape her mouth as the sweet and bitter memories rushed in. Swallowing a shuddering breath, she listened as the foot steps turn around, growing distant.

Her body remained tense and alert, her knees aching and shaking from fatigue of having run miles and miles from the window she escaped out of. Bloody scrapes and scratches littered her arms and legs, rips on the hem of her dress from her crash on the ground, her dull pink shoulder length hair was matted with sweat and dirt from her run through the dense forest lining the property.

She didn't know how long she had been running but the sun was finally starting to set and soon enough she'd have the night and shadows to hide into. It was stupid of her to run into the abandoned building. She should have went to the more populated area of the town but she had panicked when she caught sight of the heavily tinted Aston Martin trailing behind her. She's stuck here and they had found her somehow.

Frustrated tears watered her eyes but she blinked them away. She couldn't cry now, she needs to hide. Though the voices and foot steps had faded, the sound of a car starting and driving away was yet to be heard.

Peering into the cracked window, she stood on shaking legs, leaning her weight against the wall to push the door open. The hinges creaked eerily and for a short moment her heart stopped and cold like ice wracked her veins. Quickly ducking inside the building, she closed the door, sealing it shut with a broken chair she found before finally surveying the room.

Now ensconced in semi-darkness, she tried to navigate her way around what look to be like the remnants of a house fire. Spotting an open door further in, Jisoo cautiously stepped around debris, careful not to make any sort of noise.

An involuntary scream escaped her lips as a gunshot was heard. Terror spiked through her spine and she wasted no time to run into the room and shutting the door closed. Feeling her heart thudding in her chest, she closed her eyes and bit her lip hard enough to bleed. 

'Had they heard me?' She thought terrified, leaning her forehead against the door, a scuffle was heard beyond the walls and then finally the roar of an engine driving then fading away.

Instantly, her shoulders sagged with relief and as she backed away from the door, Jisoo felt the paranoia gripping her bones ebb away and the cold fear alleviate from her chest.

Her relief however was short lived because instead of the press of cold cement on her back she felt warmth, the distinct feel of authentic silk and smelt the overpowering scent  of expensive perfume she knew all too well.

"Jisoo," a voice crooned out just behind her ear.

Her breath hitched in panic and fresh tears escaped her eyes as her body tensed up to run - escape - hide but it was too late when she felt arms slide around her waist, fingers curling possessively at her skin. The door slammed open and the familiar handsome face of Seungcheol had appeared, face hard and eyes stormy as they locked with hers.

"Naughty Jisoo, where have you been hmm?" Jeonghan's soft lips trailed along her neck, leaving lingering kisses that burned her skin.

"Just look at you baby, your hair is a mess and you have scratches and scrapes all over your beautiful skin."

Jisoo couldn't supress the terrified whimper that slipped from her mouth as Seungcheol pressed her further to the body behind and his hands skim up from her thighs to her collar bones to grip strongly at her damp cheeks.

"We missed you, baby. Didn't you miss us?"

Jisoo shook her head, cries escaping her lips as her struggles proved to be futile in their strong hold.

"N-no! Stop! P-please... I don't... plea--"

Her breath hitched as she was suddenly turned, her back cradled against Seungcheol's stronger chest.

"Stop what, baby?" Jeonghan hissed, gripping her chin to tip her head back so their lips were almost close enough to touch. "Stop loving you?"

"I don't think we're capable of doing that, Jisoo." Seungcheol answered, his lips pressed against her temple.

Her glassy eyes locked with russet brown orbs and the intensity and sincerity in them brought a new kind of pain in her chest and soon enough her struggles ceased and she grew limp in their hold.

"We could never hurt you, love." Jeonghan whispered against her lips, his hands tenderly brushing through her unruly strands before pulling away and tucking a stray lock behind her ear. "We can't say the same for others though."

Jisoo's eyes snapped open, unaware that she had closed them in the first place.

"Wh-what? What d-do you--"

"Roa."

Numb. She felt numb as she froze and her knees buckled, giving out from beneath her.

"Your sister is still alive. Don't worry, baby." Jeonghan said flippantly, briefly glancing at Seungcheol.

"What did you do to her!? W-where is she!? Jeongha--" With her mind muddled and panic settling in her bones, she tried to grip at the lapels of Jeonghan's jacket only for her voice to get stuck in her throat as she was lifted up, strong arms beneath her knees and lower back.

"She's safe, darling." Seungcheol assured her as he hefted her up in his arms and made his way to the door and out the building, following after Jeonghan who had his phone pressed to his ear.

"But you called her, didn't you baby? Told her to call the police?" He spat out mockingly, his grip on her turning painful for a second before growing gentle again.

"It's fine now though, love." Jeonghan glanced at them, a deceitfully sweet smile on his face as he slid into the back of the car.

Seungcheol ducked down to pass her to Jeonghan who pulled her on his lap as Seungcheol followed in after, the door slamming shut and soon enough the car was pulling away, speeding back through barren roads.

"We can keep her safe, Jisoo." Seungcheol said, deftly untying her shoes one by one before slipping them off her feet.

"We can give you anything you want, just name it." He added. "Everything you want, baby." His fingers trailing her legs, a frown forming on his face as he traced the scrapes and wounds littering them.

Jisoo whimpered, her sobs soft and muffled against Jeonghan's throat.

"You have to promise though Jisoo," Jeonghan started, his thumb drawing circles at the exposed skin of her waist. "Promise you'll never run away again."

"Promise you'll never leave us again."

"That you'll be with us always. Forever."

Jisoo hiccuped, her fingers gripping tighter on her hold on Jeonghan's jacket before nodding weakly and her eyes slowly closing.

"I... I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going back to fluff tomorrow :-)
> 
> funfact: supposedly i tried to write smut
> 
> another funfact: apparently i can't write smut (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) lol i get too blushy n my mother would look at me weird  
> i write cringy fluff but i write even cringier smut


End file.
